Ish
Ish is a town in Final Fantasy Adventure. Story Ish is located in the eastern Crystal Desert, where the Vandole Empire prospered before its fall. Bogard fell there from Glaive's Airship and was tended by Dr. Bowow and Sarah. After Sumo's confrontation with Julius, he finds himself left for dead in the middle of the Crystal Desert. He's rescued by Chocobo and carries him to Ish. Sumo regains consciousness in a bed next to Bogard, he tells Sumo that he was thrown off the airship, and Sarah saved him. Sumo loses his confidence with himself, claiming he's not a Gemma Knight, Bogard tries to talk to him, but Sumo doesn't let him. He tells Bogard that he's a Gemma Knight, and he should do it. Bogard angrily tells Sumo to get out of the house. Outside the house, Sumo meets Sarah. She tells him that Bogard's back is broken and he won't be able to move for a while. He was distressed to hear that other places are being attacked, but he kept saying that there is a boy named Sumo who will come and save everyone. She didn't believe Bogard at first, but him and the chocobo made her believe in Sumo can save their world now. She also mentions that the chocobo is being treated at Dr. Bowow. When Sumo approaches Dr. Bowow's house, he hears a loud clattering from within. Sumo finds out that chocobo wounded his legs, so he mechanized the legs and he'll be able to go on water now. He named Chocobo Chocobot, relying on Sumo to save the world and tells him to go talk to Bogard before he leaves town. Sumo returns to Bogard, he warns him that it'll be a perilous journey from now on. Julius got the power of Mana, and the only match against it is a knight wielding the legendary sword Excalibur. And this is how the Gemma Knights defeated the evil power of Vandole. Sumo ask where the sword is, but replies to him that it is somewhere in this world. He tells him to go to Wendel and ask Cibba since he has knowledge on this stuff. Both Sumo and Chocobot head to their next destination, Wendel. Sumo returns to Ish and meets Dr. Bowow, he mentions that Sumo will need the ultimate magic of Nuke which happens to be sealed by Lich. Telling him to go north to the Palmy Desert and defeat Lich. Sumo returns to Dr. Bowow after defeating Lich, he mentions that there's a crystal that can be blown up by Nuke and Sumo must find it if he wants to enter Cave of Ruins somewhere in the Crystal Desert. After Julius's Defeat, Sumo visit Bogard, Sarah, and Dr. Bowow. Shops |width="50%" valign="top"| Weapons |} Etymology Ish is Sanskrit for "lord". Trivia *In the Japanese version, Sumo mentions Amanda's death during his momentary breakdown to Bogard in Ish, as one of the reasons why he's not cut out to be a Gemma Knight. *The player can kill the NPCs found within the town, but they have lot of HP and they do not yield the player any experience points or GP. Since NPCs can be hit, this can be used to "push" them out of the player's way and allow Sumo to pass through if they are blocking the way. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy Adventure Category:Towns